fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Pretty Cure☆
is one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. The series' characters are based on some anime characters. Plot The Princess of Seville, Victoria de Blumier and the Princess of Saphire Empire, Lulu vi Bridge are known as bitter rivals. However, both of them have the same mission: Becoming Pretty Cures to save their kingdoms from the common enemy and, using the Lucky Tickets, find other girls who will help them. But will the two find a common ground and stop their rivalry? Characters Pretty Cure Victoria's team (Lucky Deka Pretty Cure) / / Voiced by: Yuuki Aoi Victoria is the Princess of Seville and an intelligent, cold-blodded 15 year old girl who has a sharp tongue and is the rival of Lulu's. Years ago, she spent much time in a tower, not having a playful childhood, thus has a quite developed detective skills and likes solving myseries, as well as sweets. When she is thinking, Victoria usually holds a pipe in her hands. Using her Lucky Tickets, she finds Akemi and Kira who become her subordinates Cure Twintails and Cure Bullet. Her alter ego is Cure Gothic. / Voiced by: Katou Emiri Akemi is a smart, choleric 17 year old girl who does her best to be a good example for her younger twin-sister Tsubasa, despite of not being as good at cooking. She may be short-tempered, but in reality she is afraid of beeing lonely. She also likes reading light novels and eating sweets. Her alter ego is Cure Twintails. / Voiced by: A high contrast to her father, Kido is a cold-blooded and self-disciplined girl who, however, suffers from an obsession with symmetry. At times, she can get overreact and due to her love for symmetry, she hates anything that is asymetrical. She is good at skateboarding. Her alter ego is Cure Bullet. Lulu's team (Lucky Knight Pretty Cure) / / Voiced by: Ohara Sayaka Lulu is the Princess of Holy Saphire Empire and a calm, intelligent and arrogant 17 year old girl who is the rival of Victoria's and appears to be more pleasant than her. Despite of her high intellect, she never paid much attantion to studying, preferring to compete with Victoria and playing chess. Using her Lucky Tickets, she finds Kazusa and Aya who become her subordinates Cure Archer and Cure Goddess. Her alter ego is Cure Zero. / / Rinne's team (Lucky Rebel Pretty Cure) / Rinne is an immature, energetic and stubborn 15 year old girl who turns out to be the daughter of the demon Satan and thus can be considered as the Princess of the Demons. She can be agressive and violent, even coming to the point of getting into fights, but is actually very kind-hearted and understanding. She and her younger twin-sister Yukiko are orphans and are take care by an exorcist. Using her Lucky Tickets, she finds Ryoko and Shunko who become her subordinates Cure Glutton and Cure Illusion. Her alter ego is Cure Exorcist. / Ryoko is a stubborn, self-centered and mean 14 year old girl who is almost always seen eating something (most oftenly apples) and hates it when someone wastes food. She has very cynical outlooks for life and at first cared only for self, thinking that's how she can be happy and survive in this dark, unfair world. But as the series progresses she starts to change her mind and becomes quite loyal and friendly. Her alter ego is Cure Glutton. / Shunko (reffered to with her last name Amano even by her friends) is a 16 year old girl who is one of the orphans adopted by Akiyama family and has skills of a mastered liar. She is usually full of fun and shows a positive attitude no matter what, but actually has much darker and serious thougts. As a child, after every time she was beaten by her mother, Amano started to blame herself and wonder if she really is that useless. Her alter ego is Cure Illusion. Mascots Villains Trivia *The characters are based off of the following anime characters: **Cures: ***Victoria de Blumier > Victorique de Blois (GOSICK) ***Lulu vi Bridge > Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) ***Murasaki Akemi > Hiiragi Kagami (Lucky Star) ***Kuroshi Kido > Death the Kid (Soul Eater) ***Minase Kazusa > Kinose Azusa (Starry Sky) ***Naoki Aya > Naoi Ayato (Angel Beats!) ***Nakamura Rinne > Okumura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) ***Sakurai Ryoko > Sakura Kyoko (Puella Magi Madoka Magika) ***Amano Shunko > Kano Shuuya (Mekaku City Actors) **Mascots: ***Honey > Haninozuka Mitsukini/ Honey (Ouran Highschool Host Club) ***Piko > Yazawa Nico (LoveLive! School Idol Project) ***Choco > Chocolat Meilleure (Sugar Sugar Rune) ***Cody > Cordelia Glauca (Tantei Opera Milky Holmes) ***Elion > Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (Strike Witches) ***Sour > Soul Eater (Soul Eater) **Villains: ***Photo > Tsuchiya Koto (Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu) ***Lillian > Todo Yurika (Aikatsu!) ***Sena > Dekomori Sanae (Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!) ***Nevio > Nova (Arcana Famiglia) ***Runo > Gasai Yuno (Mirai Nikki) ***Ageha > Hoshina Utau (Shugo Chara) Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Lucky Pretty Cure☆